KisshuIchigo
by ChibiNekoBandit
Summary: The aliens are back, Ayaoma is leaving and everyone has grown. Will Ichigo see Kisshu's matureity and love? Hits of other couples.
1. Chapter 1

IchigoxKisshu Ch.1

Lost Love, Old Faces

"Aramaa*!" Zakuro exclaimed.

"Pai, Kisshu, Taruto!"

"Taru-taru!" Pudding said running at him.

"Hi guys, did you miss us" Kish said smiling.

"Aramaa Kisshu!" Ichigo said staring at him from the doorway to the back room of Cafe Mew Mew. He looked different, he had the same thin frame, kusairo* hair, and golden-amber eyes, but they seemed duller, calmer and more mature, and of course he was taller.

"Hey, Ichigo..."

"Kisshu, you came back"

"Hai*"

**

"Masaya-kun...?" Ichigo asked concerned. She looked up at his distressed face.

"I don't know how to say this, but...I don't think this will work, I mean we aren't the same as we were when we were 13, you're distant and it isn't exciting anymore."

"I...can't believe this" Ichigo said now in tears. "And if any ones being distant, it's you! And I of course we are not the same, it's been 3 years!" Ichigo yelled through her tears.

"Gomenasai*, Ichigo-chan, I just can't do this anymore"

"Good-bye Ichigo-chan..." He said then left

"Masaya-kun?"

"Why..." Ichigo turned to run, but instead she turned to see Kisshu in the doorway, looking worried.

"Ichigo, what happened?"

She was too choked up to speak; instead she ran into his arms and cried her heart out.

Kisshu was surprised, and confused, but he still held her and comforted her until she could

"Ichigo, please tell me what's wrong" Kisshu asked worried.

"I don't really believe it myself, but it really did happen, didn't it?" Ichigo said in a weak and wavering voice still clinging to him.

"Ichigo?"

"Masaya-kun, he broke up with me..." Ichigo said and then burst into tears once more.

Aramaa: Oh my god!

Kusairo: Dark green

Hai: Yes

Gomenasai: I'm so sorry


	2. Chapter 2

KisshuxIchigo Ch.2

Movies and Realization

-Months Later

"Pudding-chan!!" Ichigo ran to her young friend, "There's this movie that I've been dying to see. It's called 'River of Clouds'. Can you come with me? The last showing is tomorrow."

"Gomen, Ichigo-nee-chan, but Pudding promised her siblings she would take them to the park tomorrow night."

"Oh. Ok. That's fine Pudding-chan; I'll ask Lettuce to go!" But Lettuce had overheard from across the main cafe area while she was cleaning up.

"I'm also busy Ichigo-san. Gomenasai!"She did look truly sorry. Ichigo briefly wondered what Lettuce would be doing but didn't pry. Ichigo turned to Mint and Zakuro but Mint shook her head.

"Zakuro said she would come to watch my ballet performance tomorrow, so we're busy too." Ichigo's face fell.

"O-okay, then. I'll just go on my own."

But at that moment the door opened and a slight figure walked through the door. Ichigo looked up to see Kisshu come in. Though she still found it strange that he walks in, she appreciated it, because it wasn't quite so surprising. When Kisshu saw Ichigo's disappointed expression, he walked over to her, concerned; put his hand on her shoulder and asked what was wrong.

"I'm going to the movie 'River of Clouds', but no one can come with me. So I'm going by myself, but its okay." Ichigo shrugged his hand off and pasted a fake grin on her face.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Kisshu asked, and she looked up at him, "Can I come to the movie with you?"

"Are you sure, Kisshu? It's a chick flick. You probably won't like it..." she drifted off, Kisshu still looked concerned, but he also looked like he wanted to go, so she gladly accepted his offer.

**

"Ichigo, do you want popcorn?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, please"

"Okay, I'll go get some. Go get us seats."

"Hai" was Ichigo's response as she headed towards the movie theatre doors.

"Hi Ichigo" Ichigo turned to see her two school friends.

"Hi Moe! Hi Miwa!" Ichigo called back walking towards then.

"Hey Ichigo, are you here to see 'River of Clouds'?" Moe asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"I've already seen it, and it's awesome, you'll love it!" Moe continued conversationally.

"Ichigo! There you are! I thought you were saving seats?" Kisshu said as he arrived on the scene carrying popcorn and pop.

"Right, I'll be right in. Oh and these are Moe, and Miwa from my school, and guys this is Kisshu." Ichigo explained.

"Okay Ichigo and nice meeting you two." Kisshu said and walked away towards the theatre doors.

"Ichigo, is who is he, is he your boyfriend?" Miwa asked surprised and a little confused.

"No, he isn't, he's just a friend." Ichigo answered.

"You know Ichigo; I don't think he just wants to be your friend." Moe said.

"Moe's right Ichigo, can't you tell he likes you." Miwa added.

"What, well he used to, but he doesn't anymore."

Ichigo said.

"Ichigo...you really can't see it" Moe said.

"Hey Ichigo, so if you two aren't dating, can I ask him out?" Miwa asked.

"Miwa?!" Moe sputtered.

"Anyway, see you later guys, I have to go the movie's starting." Ichigo said and walked off into the theatre.

**

_I wonder could Moe be right. But Kisshu doesn't still love me, does he? _

"Ichigo, are you alright? You've been spacing out again." Kisshu whispered half way through the movie, while we sat in plastic theatre seats watching 'River of Clouds'.

"No, I'm fine." Ichigo answered.

"Alright, but tell me if anything is wrong, okay" Kisshu said smiling. Ichigo noticed in that moment something she had been to naive to notice before; he looked at her with love in his eyes, and longing in his heart.

After the movie ended Ichigo and Kisshu left the theatre, and Kisshu started walking Ichigo home.

"Kisshu why don't you just teleport or fly us both home?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I'm trying to act more like a human, and besides this way we can talk without me having to concentrate on not dropping you." Kisshu answered nonchalantly.

"Okay, I was just wondering" Ichigo said.

"Well, this is my stop, bye Kisshu, and thanks for coming." Ichigo said as she walking into her house.

"Bye, Ichigo" Kisshu said.

_I wonder if she knows how I really feel about her, or if she even cares. _Kisshu thought has he headed towards his house that he shared with Pai and Taruto.


	3. Chapter 3

KisshuxIchigo Ch.3

Confessions and Secrets

Ichigo sat at her desk writing a paper for English class, when she heard a knock. She turned to see Kisshu knocking at her window. She walked over and opened the window, and Kisshu flew in.

"Why didn't you just teleport Kisshu, it would have been simpler" Ichigo asked.

"But this way, you can let me in if you want to, or tell me to leave if you didn't." Kisshu answered.

"Okay but why would I want you to leave." Ichigo said.

Kisshu just smiled.

"So what are you doing" Kisshu asked after a few seconds pause.

"Homework, I have to write a paper for English" Ichigo answered walking over and sitting back down at her desk.

"You spelled 'towards' wrong, it's a-r, not o-r." Kisshu informed Ichigo, while standing behind her looking at her paper.

"How did you know-" Ichigo said turning her head so her face was inches away from his.

Ichigo blushed, and was about to back away, but before she could Kisshu kissed her.

Ichigo was too surprised to react, and it only lasted a second before Kisshu stepped back.

"Gomen Ichigo, I couldn't-" Kisshu started but was interrupted by Ichigo's lips being gently pressed against his.

"I..." Ichigo started. But before she could say anymore, Kisshu had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her. She stood there surprised, but soon closed her eyes, and kissed him back.

"Ichigo-chan?" Kisshu said as he let go of Ichigo.

Once Kisshu let go of her, she realised that her legs couldn't support her weight, and she almost fell over, but Kisshu caught her before she could.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Kisshu asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm... I don't mind it when you call me -chan" Ichigo started looking at her feet. _I can't believe I kissed him! But I liked it..._

"Ichigo-chan, suki da yo." Kisshu said as he held Ichigo closer.

"Kisshu-kun, I....I..."Ichigo started to say, while wrapping her arms around him too.

"I love you too, Kisshu-kun" Ichigo said finally realising it.

"Ichigo...chan"

"Kisshu-kun..." she said as she looked up to see tears in his eyes.

"Arigatou, Ichigo-chan" he said softly as tears continued to fall down his face.

"Kisshu why are you crying?" she asked worried.

"I'm just surprised...and I never thought this would ever happen, but believe me, I'm happy." Kisshu said smiling.

***

It was Monday, and it was past eight o'clock in the morning, and Ichigo was still in bed.

Kisshu had flown over to her house to see if she had gone to school yet, but when he reached her window he saw her lying in her bed fast asleep, so he decided to go in and wake her up, because he knew that if he didn't she would be late for school. He teleported into the room, walked over to her bed and knelt down beside it.

"Ichigo-chan, you have to go to school sometime you know." He said as he shook her lightly to wake her up.

"What...Kisshu?" she said sleepily. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late for school!" She said with panic in her voice. She jumped out of bed and ran around her room trying to find clothes to wear. When she had her clothes gathered up, she ran into the bathroom to get ready.

Kisshu just stood and watched Ichigo run around the room franticly, and then waited for her to get out of the bathroom.

"Oh no, there's no way I can make it to school on time!" Ichigo said worried.

"If I took you, would you be late?" Kisshu asked.

"Would you really" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." He answered.

"Arigatou, Kisshu-kun." Ichigo said happily. "I'll go out the front door, and then I'll for you outside. Just so my parents don't think I jumped out the window or something."

"Bye mom, bye dad I'm going to school" Ichigo said as she ran through the kitchen towards the front door.

"What you're leaving now! You don't have time to get to school." her dad exclaimed.

"Its okay dad, I'll hurry." She said as she ran out the front door.

Kisshu was waiting for her behind a bush that was a few steps off of her front lawn.

"Thanks again for taking me to school." She said as he wrapped an arm around him so he could teleport with her as while as himself.

"Its fine, I don't mind at all" he said as he teleported. They arrived with minutes to spare at Ichigo's school. He had teleported behind the school, so no one would see him teleporting.

"Bye Kisshu-kun, I'll see you later." Ichigo said waving to him as she ran towards her school. After she had left Kisshu checked, to make sure no one was around, then he teleported home.

***

"Ichigo-chan, you made it." Moe said as Ichigo came into class on time. "I thought you were going to be late, because you weren't here early today."

"Yeah, well I got a ride." Ichigo said as the teacher walked in and started class.

***

It had been almost four months after Ichigo had confessed to Kisshu that she loved him, and she was about to walk home from school when she heard Moe and some of her other friends calling her.

"Ichigo, want to come to the mall with us?" Moe asked as she walked over to Ichigo. But Ichigo was busy watching a guy in a dark green hoodie and jeans, with dark green hair and almost amber coloured eyes, who was walking towards her.

"Sorry, guys I have go. See you tomorrow." Ichigo said as she hurried off in the direction of the guy.

"What's up with her?" One of the girls asked.

"I don't know, but- wait a second, isn't that the guy we saw with Ichigo at the movie theatre?" Miwa wondered aloud.

"Yeah, you're right." Moe agreed. "He was the one that..."

"Was obviously in love with her, but she was just too dense to notice." Miwa supplied.

"Yeah, and you wanted to ask him out, remember." Moe continued.

"You did?" One of the girls said.

"Okay, but he is cute, and he was sweet." Miwa said.

"He is cute." Another one of the girls said.

"See I'm not the only one that thinks so." Miwa said defensively.

"I wonder if Ichigo's going out with him." Moe wondered out loud again.

"Kisshu-kun! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked Kisshu happily, as they walked in the direction of her house.

"I thought that was obvious. I came to walk you home from school." Kisshu answered.

"You didn't have to walk all the way here, just to take me home..." Ichigo said now blushing slightly.

"I came because I wanted to walk you home, and I didn't walk all the way here. I actually teleported most of the way..." Kisshu said as Ichigo wrapped her arm around him. They walked for some time in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Well, thanks anyway." She said smiling.

"Ichigo-chan, do you have to go to the shop today?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I do" Ichigo said sounding tired.

"Well, were almost at your house. I'd better go; I'll see you at Cafe Mew Mew."

"Alright, bye Kisshu-kun" Ichigo said quickly, kissing him quickly on the lips. She then ran up to her house, and disappeared through her front down.

**  
"Is Ichigo going to be late again?" Mint asked the Mew Mews along with Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Probably" Ryou answered. The Mew Mews and everyone were at Cafe Mew Mew, well everyone except Ichigo who was late and Zakuro who was away on trip to promote her image as an actress, model, etc. Even Taruto and Pai were there, though they were in the back. They were all busy getting the Cafe ready to open.

"Gomen, I know I'm late." Ichigo said as she charged into the Cafe.

"About time Ichigo" Mint said.

"Whatever, I'm here now, so I'll get to work." Ichigo said and headed off to the back of the shop where she could change into her uniform.

"Ichigo" Pudding said before Ichigo could get into the change room.

"Yeah, Pudding-chan" Ichigo answered.

"Do you know if Kisshu is going to come and help out today? Because we could use the help, now that Zakuro-onii-chan is gone?" Pudding asked.

"Um...I think he's coming. But why are you asking me?" Ichigo said.

"Well you have been hanging out with him a lot, so I just thought you might know." Pudding answered.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Ichigo said slightly worried that Pudding might know something about her and Kisshu's relationship.

When Ichigo came out of the change room in her uniform, everything was ready and the shop was about to open.

"Ichigo I'm glad you made it." Kisshu said as he came out of the back room carrying a tray and wearing the Cafe Mew Mew guy's uniform.

"Kisshu! So I guess you heard that we needed you here?" She asked.

"Well no. I came because I wanted to see you and you said you would be here tonight. But when I arrived you weren't here. I was about to leave when Mint cornered me and asked me to help out at the shop. So here I am...in uniform being a waiter." Kisshu answered sounding slightly awkward.

"Thanks for coming to see me, even though I was late." Ichigo said sheepishly.

"Well, I did say I was going to come see you and I sort of suspected you would be late." Kisshu answered with a soft smile as he walked by her towards the tables and the customer that ordered the food he was carrying.

"Hey Ichigo" Pudding said as Ichigo entered the back of the shop, "You know Kisshu's pretty popular with the customers, especially the female customers. I wonder what they would think if they knew he was an alien." Pudding headed back to the main part of the shop with the box that she had been looking for, chuckling about the thought.

_Is Pudding serious? I can't believe he's popular. I mean he's sweet, kind, polite, and he looks really good in his Cafe Mew Mew uniform but he didn't used to be like this and besides he's...Wait am I jealous or something!? No I'm...I'm just over thinking this. _

After Ichigo thought over what Pudding had said, she quietly went over to the main area of the Cafe to see what Kisshu was doing. She saw Kisshu waiting on a table of three girls and he was smiling at them and taking their orders. He almost reminded her of Aoyama when he was helping at the Cafe three years ago, though he was different from Aoyama. He had changed so much in the short time that she has known him, and he would never break her heart.

**

It was 7:00pm and the Cafe was closed, the customers were gone and everyone was cleaning up. Ichigo was in the back sitting on the small couch that they had there. She was just thinking about getting up and actually helping when Kish walked in.

"What are you doing here Ichigo-chan?" He asked while quietly coming over to the couch and sitting beside her.

"Oh, I'm just resting; I'm tired." Ichigo said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you must be if-" Kisshu was interrupted by soft breathing the gentle weight against his shoulder.

"Silly Kitten. You really are tired, aren't you?" he sighed. He then gently lifted Ichigo off his shoulder and set her down on the couch.

"Sleep well Kitten, even if it's only for a little while." Kisshu said softly before he kissed her lightly on the lips and stood up.

"Kisshu!?" a voice form behind Kisshu exclaimed. Kish quickly turned around in time to see Mint stomping up to him.

"Mint? What are you-" Kisshu started before Mint interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mint asked angrily, "Ichigo's asleep! By the way, why is she asleep?"

"She was really tired, and she fell asleep on the couch..." Kisshu answered sheepishly.

Mint was about to answer when she suddenly heard Ichigo's voice coming from the couch. "It's okay Mint..."

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Mint asked taken aback.

"I did fall asleep on the couch Kisshu was telling the truth-" Ichigo started to explain.

"Okay fine, but what do you mean you're okay with him kissing you in your sleep?" Mint pressed.

"I was about to explain that, but you interrupted me!" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Gomen" Mint said quickly.

"Anyway yes I'm okay with it, because we're dating and we have been for almost five months now. Does it make sense now?" Ichigo explained.

"Ichigo-chan..." Kisshu said softly form his position beside the wall. He was beside the wall because Mint had backed him into it.

"We had to tell evidentially, and besides if we didn't tell her she would have been pretty pissed at you." Ichigo stated.

"Yeah, she kind of was." Kisshu said sheepishly.

"I have a right to be! What's going on, I mean I knew you two were getting alone better then you used to. But that's understandable because now you're on the same team but-" Mint spluttered in an effort to understand what was happening.

"Mint calm down, I'm happy and I'm just glad I realized how much Kisshu could offer me." Ichigo interrupted calmly.

Kisshu smiled at her remark. "I'll be going home now. After all, my shift is over, so bye Ichigo-chan." Kisshu stated as he headed towards the door to the change rooms, probably so he could teleport home without being seen.

Ichigo was about to follow him when Mint grabbed her arm. "Ichigo are you serious about this, I mean he used to be..." Mint asked quietly.

"Exactly he used to be. You've seen how he is now, he's completely different, besides I can understand how he felt know." Ichigo explained.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and know I can't believe I actually put him through all of that. I know he was our enemy, but he didn't want to be and he ended up saving us all. So now I still can't believe I never thanked him for that and all he tried to do for me." Ichigo confessed.

"Ichigo..." Mint let go of Ichigo's wrist.

"And if that isn't enough to convince you of the fact that he truly helped me and loves me then think about this, if it wasn't for him I don't know if I could have gotten over Aoyama and all he meant to me." Ichigo continued in a cold voice as she left the room.

"Ichigo, gomenasai..." Mint quietly apologized tothe empty room, "I should have been there for you more, but you didn't seem that upset. I wonder if it was because of him." Mint smiled.


End file.
